El cuchillo
by x0darkness0x
Summary: D&H ONE SHOT. Una cabaña que trae demasiados recuerdos...


_hola! aki dejo un mini-fik k tengo escrito de ace tiempo... weno, a los k lean dcirles k los personajes no me pertenecen (ni sikiera Draco TT.TT), sino k son de J.K. Rowling..._

_en fin, espero k os guste, dejarme rr please!_

_Gissy_

_

* * *

_

Un bosque tenebroso y ciertamente triste se posaba ante sus ojos. Era de noche, así que los árboles (tal vez alegres y verdes de día) tenían un aspecto tétrico… Muerto.

Aún así, Hermione no dudó ni un momento y entró. Buscaba algo muy concreto: una cabaña que, unos meses atrás, había descubierto mientras paseaba con él.

Desde entonces, ese lugar entre los árboles se había convertido en su refugio. Siempre que en el castillo la presión era demasiado grande, o había alguien merodeando por allí que hubiera podido descubrirles, Draco y ella iban a esa cabaña.

Habían pasado algunos de los mejores momentos de sus cortas vidas en esa cabaña. Por desgracia, él había crecido, y al crecer, había cambiado demasiado.

"Yo aún soy una niña" se dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en la amplia corteza de un árbol. "Lo seré siempre".

Siguió su camino. Necesitaba llegar allí para recordar que había vivido tiempos mejores, y que la situación actual mejoraría.

A veces, cuando la esperanza se perdía, el único consuelo que le quedaba era ir allí, sentarse un rato en el suelo, cerrar los ojos y olvidar por un momento que en el mundo existía el sufrimiento…

Por fin, después de un rato andando, los árboles dieron paso a una pequeña construcción hecha de madera de pino y cubierta de barro y hojas secas. Hermione se acercó, y, una vez dentro, se sentó en el suelo.

Una lágrima silenciosa cayó de sus ojos mientras inspeccionaba el recinto.

Vio que, como siempre, había pergaminos y tinteros viejos suyos, así como algunos libros, tirados por allí. Había, también, algunos cuadernos muggles donde Draco y ella habían estado jugando a juegos sin sentido la última vez que fueron allí.

Rebuscando entre las cosas, encontró un cuchillo de cocina. ¿Un cuchillo¿Qué hacía un cuchillo allí? Lo cogió con cuidado para no cortarse, y lo miró fijamente.

¡Era el cuchillo que no habían devuelto a los elfos! Recordó que un día habían llevado allí un pastel. Era el día del cumpleaños de Draco, y él había querido celebrarlo allí.

Por fuerza se lo tenían que haber dejado.

De pronto, Hermione derramó otra lágrima al recordar lo que había sucedido aquel día.

"Es peligroso" le dijo ella a Draco mientras él se pasaba el cuchillo por el cuello, sin duda tratando de descubrir un nuevo juego. "Puedes hacerte daño, y hoy es tu cumpleaños. ¿Verdad que no quieres tener que ir al hospital?".

Él había negado con la cabeza, y, con una sonrisa, le había devuelto el cuchillo.

Sin saber muy bien como, Hermione se vio con el cuchillo en el cuello. ¿Qué sintió ese día Draco?

Dejó que el filo del cuchillo corriera suavemente por su cuello. Sin levantarlo, lo paseó por su hombro, pasando por encima de la fina tira de la camiseta.

Un escalofrío la recorrió...

Mientras bajaba por su brazo, vio como una pequeña gota de sangre caía por su pecho y moría en la ropa.

El paseo del cuchillo era solo una carícia… Una macabra caricia, pero solo eso, al fin y al cabo.

Al llegar a la muñeca, dejó el cuchillo quieto, pero no lo apartó.

¿Y si apretaba? Así terminaria con todo de una vez…

Pero… ¿No sería egoísta de su parte¿Qué haría Draco sin ella?

Aún así… ¿No se lo había dejado bastante claro esa mañana?

"¡Estoy harto de ti!" había gritado, justo antes de irse. "Te crees con derecho de ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer, y ni siquiera eres mi madre. Ojalá un día me dejaras tranquilo".

Después de eso, es había despedido con un golpe de puerta.

No temía al dolor que podía sentir al cortarse la carne. Sufriría aún más si decidía seguir con vida.

Entonces¿cuál era la duda¡Ninguna!

Movió el cuchillo para abajo, sin hacer fuerza. Después, lo levantó, y lo dejó en su posición inicial.

Apretó, y notó como la piel y la carne de su muñeca se rompía. Ahora solo quedaba continuar bajando…

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó una voz junto a ella.

Hermione se giró sobresaltada, y vio a Draco, que le quitó el cuchillo tan rápidamente que se cortó la mejilla.

- ¿Querías abandonarme? –preguntó él, sentándose al lado de Hermione y pasándole el brazo por los hombros-. ¿Por qué?

Hermione no contestó. No hacía otra cosa que llorar.

- ¿Recuerdas mi último cumpleaños, que vinimos a celebrarlo aquí? –preguntó el chico -. Estaba jugando con el cuchillo, y me lo quitaste. ¿Has olvidado que era peligroso?

Le sonrió, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Siento mucho lo de esta mañana –siguió, mientras la camiseta se le mojaba de las lágrimas de Hermione -. No te tenía que haber hablado así. Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí… Pero ya me conoces: a veces me desespero. Lo siento, Hermione.

Ella asintió suavemente.

- ¿Volvemos al castillo? –preguntó Draco, mirándola a los ojos -. Te curaré la herida…

Le cogió la muñeca con tanto cuidado como pudo, y, tratando de ver si era grave o no, se levantaron.

Salieron de la cabaña, y cuando habían andado tan solo unos pasos, Draco le cogió la mano a Hermione, para que se sintiera protegida hasta que llegaran al castillo.

**FIN**


End file.
